


Halo

by LiteratureSoul



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Girl Power, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteratureSoul/pseuds/LiteratureSoul
Summary: Konoha is under threat from a mystical foe with magnanimous capabilities.A mission to recover an asset far outside the walls of Konoha to ensure their victory reveals the cost of true power and the value of true love.Meet Sakura, a once exiled citizen with no love lost for her village, but love found amongst 3 unlikely Uchihas.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this story has been rattling in my head a while, hope I do it justice.

Sasuke trudged along, wrapping his coat tighter around his body, the biting cold of the evening breeze chilling him to his bones.  
The landscape was his mirror, reflecting his bleakness back at him, his obsidian eyes narrowing at the vast white covered landscape.  
A harrowing sneeze jostled him out of his reverie; Naruto reared his head back to give another almighty blast, until Shisui flickered into existence next to the blond and grasped his face in his large palm; effectively silencing him, if not stifling him in the process.

No words were exchanged as their party halted, Shisui glaring with murder in his eyes as they sharply turned crimson and darted to the canopy of snow crusted trees around them.  
A soft sound had them turning to the front of their party, to meet Itachi, with his Sharingan too, switched to life, with a single finger to his thin, purpling lips as he stared behind them.  
Sasuke turned minutely to his side, igniting his Sharingan a split second before a massive force rocked them all off their feet and sent them flying.  
The flurry of white and groans around him, disoriented him.

Sasuke, upon landing on his feet a few feet away made out with clarity: his brother and cousin on his left, unharmed but both facing the source of the impact, eyes blazing.  
Naruto tumbled out of a nearby oak, limbs akimbo and shouting curses.  
The last of their entourage, stood nearer to where they first stood, his back to them as he faced the silhouette of their new arrival.

“Kakashi…step back.” Itachi intoned. He crouched in his spot, hand reaching beneath his cloak for his signature tanto.  
Shisui, kept his eyes trained on Kakashi’s back, ready to flicker him away at the slightest movement.

Naruto, ever the bulldowser, pummeled his way through the upturned snow and debris of twigs and branches.

“Oye, who the fuck do you think you are??”

“Naruto!” Sasuke shouted, flash stepping next to the irate blond before he got himself and the rest of them killed.

The four were filled with tension, until they saw the slope of Kakashi’s shoulders relax and his head droop in his signature slouch.

“Ma ma, do you always have to make a dramatic entrance Sakura-chan?”


	2. The one where they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura and Kakashi: Origins (Pt 1)

Sakura was no stranger to the oddities in life.

Having grown up amongst shamans and being secluded from most females or children her own age; her mind was her company. She imagined the lakes and rives being heroic adventures where she rescued whatever she could craft from what she found on the forrest floor. More than anything she looked forward most to the visits paid by the grey haired man. The nonchalant countenance that he emanated heavily in the presence of her caretakers evaporated once they were alone. Then his lone visible eye crinkled, and he gave his affections with greater ease, a hair ruffle or head pat, she loved both equally.

When she was younger she secretly gave into the fantasy that this tall, slouching, grey haired spectacle of a human being who only visited her irregularly was her father. It would explain why he visited at all. She was afraid asking would quell his visits. She once asked the shamans, but they replied in a round about way, suggesting that she should not care for such mortal ties.  
When she did find out his name: Kakashi, she was 10 and she then dared to ask a question, "Why am I here?"  
His charcoal grey eye widened along with his red and black one; he had taken to removing his hitai-ate when they were alone. She liked to stare at it along with the scar bisecting it, imagining that he got it rescuing some damsel from a monster. He revealed ambiguously that it was a less heroic adventure than any she would conjure up.

"Haven't...haven't they told you about why you're here? Who you are?" He said slowly, squirmishly, as if he would rather be running for the hills than speaking to a young girl about her heritage.  
"No, I haven't asked, cuz I know they won't say." Sakura replied simply.  
They were perched on a grassy knoll, overlooking a sparkling pond, that glimmered under the fading rays of the sun. It bleached everything sepia. If anything Sakura thought the sunset made Kakashi appear sadder than usual.  
He heaved a heavy sigh from his chest, "Sakura, I don't know if its my place to say-..."  
"-I know I have powers." She blurted, watching more horror and discomfort blaze across his face.

It started when she was around 3 years of age. After avoiding the shamans attempt to drag her into a meditation session, she tore off running into the woods and tripped over a huge long, catapulting her airborne. But she didn't make impact with a nearby tree or the ground, instead after opening her eyes, she was hovering in the air, perpendicular to the forrest floor. A squeak later and she was eating dirt.  
That was just one oddity she discovered about herself on her own, which she related to Kakashi. The others she kept to herself, for now; she figured if her being able to fly made his so grey in the face, finding out she could create fire and breathe underwater might kill him.

Later, she watched Kakashi hop off through the trees in the weird howler monkey fashion he seemed to prefer (she hoped it wasn't synonymous with his profession cuz if more people were out there jumping trees like marsupials she would literally die laughing). Sakura figured he would be running his cloth covered mouth to whomever he was spying on her for. His headband was the clue she knew, she had the design drawn on a crumpled piece of paper. She intended to show it to villagers on the next supply run for the temple with the shamans. Finding the name of the place that had its eye on her would bring her one step closer to unravelling her history, her purpose and her future.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she turned 18, Sakura discovered some things. One, as she grew into her teenage body, the shamans kept their distance. If she knew that growing breasts was all it took to get them to leave her alone, she would have sprouted some A-cups long ago. As it stood, they could no longer house a teenage girl, so she was shipped off to their sister convent. Oh how she hated it there. This also ended her unexpected visits with Kakashi, she found she missed that more than anything.

At the convent, besides her unexpected presence amongst girls her own age who grew up together, she was more so the outsider with her pale colouring, emerald green eyes and pale pink hair which could cause her to stand out in a crown in the dark.

She didn't expect a warm welcome when she arrived, but she also did not expect complete anarchy. While Sakura found the habit forced on her to be her greatest enemy, it was soon eclipsed by the 15 year old, Rheya who, after 1 day decided that she was her arch nemesis. Sakura almost missed the shamans; girls were an entirely new phenomenon she would wish on no one. When Rheya dared to spill her porridge into Sakura's lap, she instantly regretted it when her entire countenance caught on fire mid-laugh.

The entire convent prayed for deliverance, with the she-devil in their midst. Sakura could barely contain her guffaws.

She lasted a year, enough time to make a crucial discovery. Pouring through the convents large array of tomes, she found an account that chilled her. It described her powers and more, the history of such power and its lineage. Sakura now knew what she was, and promptly left the next day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Huddled in a plump white cloak, Sakura traversed the world, or at least the surrounding areas from whence she knew. Neighbouring villages and markets became her source of food and shelter. Sakura found herself immensely enjoying mingling with people other than the devout, with children and the elderly. She liked to join the hustle and bustle of the day, helping out where she could to make enough fares to survive, but the people had taken a liking to the intriguing pink haired beauty and did their best to look out for her. 

But in the quiet of the night, she travelled to the outskirts of the market and practiced. 

Carrying the tome she stole from the convent, she aimed to magnify her powers to what she read she should be able to do. She practiced her agility by jumping tree branches (she even tried Kakashi's monkey run, and surprisingly found it to aid in accelerating her speed), she summoned fires by focusing and soared through the skies, viewing the vast land that she was hidden from almost all her life. It was in these practices that she made a third discovery, she was incredibly strong.

She turned 17 migrating between the small villages before she felt confident enough to seek out what she knew held the answer to who she was.  
While she helped a small child seek out their lost cat, her eyes sharpened on a lone man walking through the village. She had never seen him before, and she knew she would have as he carried an intimidating aura, not unlike Kakashi's. Crouched holding down the squirming feline, she stilled to draw less attention to herself as she stared and stared.

She grew up amongst men, and found them ogres. Leaving the shamans and joining the convent, she could not understand why the girls whispered about boys so reverently. Sakura could only understand them to be ogre seedlings, who would inevitable grow to be ogres themselves.

Living in the village, she met men and boys who were markedly much better in disposition, but Sakura can't say she found any...attractive. None of the burning loins or heaving bossums that she read sidetratcedly in the popular novel that Kakashi always read.

But this man. 

His black attire clung to his body like a second skin, his defined muscles on display. He wore a bodysuit, with sleeves running to fingerless gloves, his pants were made of the same defining material, but more bulky, but it still did not hide his taut legs and behind.

Sakura felt a fierce blush cover her cheeks.

His skin was tanned where it was visible at his neck, his curling wavy black hair looked silky as it lifted slightly in the hot air. Sakura felt as though her breath was being blown out her body with his every movement, and she hadn't even seen his face yet.

He was alone and headed to the village's only bar. Sakura was nearby, a store away from this vision of masculine beauty.

Sakura dragged in a shaky, dry breath a lot louder than she intended. Her eyes widened to the size of melons, and she grew even paler as she saw his head begin to turn, everything was almost as if in slow motion. She clutched the cat harder in reflex and it let out an unholy screech.

Everyone in the vicinity whipped around, but there was no cat to be found. The wavy haired God looked around, his eyes flashed red quickly, almost too fast to spot, but Sakura saw, her hand clasped over the cat's mouth that she clutched to her chest from the alley she hid in.

She saw his face, which was just as perfect as his countenance. His face was angular and flawless with a shock of full lashes on almond shaped eyes and a full smiling mouth. With one more look around, he raised the curtain to the bar and stepped in.

Sakura dropped the pesky cat and slid down the alley wall, letting out a large sigh. Not only did she discover that she could indeed find men attractive, she now found another ninja, and one with the same headband like Kakashi. She resolved to follow him when he left.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura tied her hair up in a ponytail, it had grown to her mid back while the hair at the front of her head was shorter and curly and framed her face. She took to the rooftops as she followed the man.  
He walked smoothly through the village, but sped off as soon as he hit the forrest. She was taken aback at his speed, she had yet to meet anyone to challenge her so this was a surprise, but she kept up easily.

She took painful measures to remain hidden, admiring his lithe form from a distance, he moved skilfully, never using too much energy but still moving at his breakneck speed. His hair blew off his face in the wind, Sakura was pained that she could not see it fully from her position behind him.

He travelled like this with Sakura trailing after him for around 3 hours. When the trees started to sparse, he slowed down some, but even though Sakura was behind she could sense when his face lit up in a blinding smile. 

She heard a voice she hadn't heard in a while come from a short distance below.

She took off to the side and kept pace alongside the dark haired ninja, still concealed. She peered ahead and down to see a head of grey hair with a familiar orange book in hand. He had one hand raised in a mock salute as he said, "Yo, Shisui."

In her excitement, Sakura allowed a bit of her aura to release, while the newly named ninja, Shisui dropped to the forrest floor and looked around confused, Kakashi's fingers went numb and almost dropped his beloved novel, while his eyes widened; he quickly regained his composure before Shisui's eyes fell on him. 

"Did you feel that?" Shisui tensed, eyes on the tree tops.

Sakura hid behind a large tree trunk and held her breath, holding her aura as close as she could inward, her eyes open, peering through the foliage above. She hoped she didn't get this far to enter into battle with the first man she found attractive.

"Ma, ma Shisui, I think it was the Yondaime practicing his flying thunder God technique. You know it emits chakra like crazy." Kakashi replied sheepishly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.  
Shisui's eyes narrowed slowly, "...didn't feel like chakra...felt more...unnatural..." he grumbled.  
"-anyway Shisui-san, I came to meet you before you went to report. Mikoto-san would like to see you. Seemed urgent." Kakashi interrupted, slouching back into his usual pose.

"What? Ok, thanks! I'll meet her now." Shisui took off to where Sakura assumed their village was, to the opening in the forrest.

The chirping birds were the only sound around as Sakura continued to stay hidden, until she was surprised by Kakashi appearing before her on her branch. Which she then destroyed in a burst of power, pushing her arms out to protect herself, which released a powerful offensive barrier that catapulted Kakashi back to the forrest floor and destroyed the branch she stood on in the process.

With a sickening crunch, Kakashi hit the ground. Sakura fell to the floor and scrambled to him on her hands and knees. She wanted to meet the man for answers, not kill him before they spoke!

He groaned and turned on his side, his arm reaching back to rub at the pain. Kakashi cracked open is visible eye, which was clenched tightly in agony, and it then widened as he came face to face with the little girl he thought the had lost, but had now become a young woman. Her oddly coloured pink hair was a mesmerising hue, like spun silk that shone in the afternoon light; this close she could count the smattering of freckles across her nose, which clashed beautifully against her pale skin. Her face, once full of baby fat, was elfishly angular and heart shaped. Her most striking feature was her eyes, like glowing emeralds, with specks of gold around the iris; her eyes, if anything, gave her an otherworldly appearance.

Even a grown man as he assuredly was, and one primed in all things carnal if his favorite pastime of reading porn was anything to go by, was caught off guard by her beauty.

But it didn't stop him from asking, "Sakura? What the fuck are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the love for this story, and just the first chapter my God! I hope to live up to your love for the tale. This chapter just flowed from me, seems like my writers block is gone. YAY! Let me know how you like this one.


End file.
